What Am I?
by Raven6224
Summary: Danielle has lived a pretty normal life until summer vacation began. Dani begins to notice her parents acting strange. Okay fine stranger than usual. Dani soon finds out something she didn't know about her dad and something about herself that will scare her to death.
1. Summer Vacation Begins

I sat on the bus with a huge grin spread across my face. Finally school's over and I can sleep until noon. Well if mom will let me. She has this agenda to keep me on a good sleeping schedule but if it was up to dad he'd let me sleep all day if I wanted too. The bus squealed to a stop at my house, so I pulled my backpack over my shoulder as I plopped off the bus.

The door shut as soon as I stepped off. With a sigh I walked up to the front door of the ugly pale yellow painted house I live in. I heaved the door open and stepped into a large cylinder-like foyer. In front of me was a doorway that lacked a door and to my right was the staircase that led me up to my room.

"Danielle how was the last day of school?" called my mom from the kitchen.

I walked through the doorway, down the long narrow hallway and stepped into the living room, then took a left and pushed through the swinging door and stepped into the kitchen where my mom sat at the kitchen table sipping from a coffee mug.

"It's Dani, remember?"

"Oh yeah, sorry sweetie, so?" she said suggestively, tucking a strand of loose blond hair behind her left ear. Her emerald green eyes glared into my own green eyes as they searched my subconscious for any clues about my answer.

"No mom, I don't have a crush on anyone" I replied in monotone.

She laughed and took another sip of her coffee. Then the sound of the front door opening caught my attention. Dad isn't supposed to be home yet, he shouldn't get off until six tonight. I took a seat next to mom and waited for dad to reach the kitchen. Then the door opened and my mom looked up as did I only to find my best friend standing there, blond hair with blue tips and all.

"Hey Rosie, I thought you were my dad for a second."

"Yay, I guess I did my job then. Now let's go chill in your bedroom" she replied, bouncing up and down like a basketball.

I followed her out of the kitchen, back through the hallway, and up the staircase in the foyer. Rosie opened the only door on the right side which was my bedroom.

We stepped into a wonderland of black and purple. Rosie looked at all the drawings I've push-pined to the walls as I plopped down on my black bedspread. This is gonna be the best summer vacation ever.

"Hey Rosie, are you staying for dinner?" I asked, as she turned around to face me.

"Yeah, if that's ok with your mom" with that said she gave me a puppy dog look with her big hazel eyes.

"Fine, I'll ask."

I pulled my blackberry out of my pocket and called my mom from upstairs; she answered on the third ring.

"Seriously Dani, you couldn't come downstairs to tell me what you needed?"

"Nope, that requires far too much walking. So can Rosie stay for dinner?"

"Sure, and if you call me from up their again I'll kill you" she said, lightheartedly.

"Okay, whatever you say mommy-dearest." With that I hung up the phone. Rosie eyes showed all the anticipation she had. I nodded my head and she began to squeal causing me to get a headache.

Maybe this summer will blow after all. I placed my index fingers to each of my temples and began to rub in circles. I fell back on the bed. I regret asking mom that question.


	2. Family Dinner

**This is my first fan fiction so bare with me. I write a lot in my spare time so I do know what I'm doing. Please tell me what you think and things I need to to correct. I love to read any suggestions anyone has and thanks for reading. I will upload the second chapter sometime this month and currently I don't know how many chapters I'm going to have for this story. I only own my characters Danielle (Dani) and Rosie.**

I had got home at exactly two but much to my surprise when I checked my phone it was fifty minutes past six. My dad should be home any minute now. I looked over at my desk and at the red rolling chair where Rosie sat motionless. I climbed up off my bed and walked over to her. I nudged her arm and all she did was move slightly mutter something about falling down a flight of stairs.

"Rosie…" I mumbled, pulling her by her right arms wrist.

She groaned, ripped her arm away, and placed her hands under her head, then twisted on her right side. Now annoyed, I grabbed her ankles and yanked her out of the chair. Rosie bolted to her feet, dusted off her strawberry red t-shirt, and scowled at me.

"What the hell's wrong with you Dani!?"

"Not my fault, you're the one who fell asleep" I replied, surrendering my hands.

"Well you did first!" she retorted, defensively.

"Rosie, I live here."

"Oh yeah, right, ha so when is dinner?"

"Uh probably soon so go" I said, waving her out of the doorway.

With that we both walked out of my bedroom. I checked to see if I closed my door and turned to Rosie. I told her to go downstairs and I'll catch up with her in a minute. I stopped by the staircase and looked at the door on the left side. That door led up to the attic which is off limits to me, I have no idea why.

Anytime I tried to open this door mom or dad, depending on who was home at that time, would tell me to stay away from the attic, not that I'm complaining. I hate the thought of the attic; I always have these horrible nightmares where I am looking out of the window with a shotgun in hand. Then the attic door is busted open and a horde of zombies come morphing in and I end up surrounded. The nightmare usually ends with my scream of terror. That's when I bolt up in bed with cold sweats.

"Hey Dani, did you die up there or what?" Rosie voice ripped me away from the nightmares.

I looked down the stairs where she stood by the last step. I lightly glided down the stairs and stepped onto the first floor next to my best friend. We followed the usual route and slipped into the kitchen where I could smell chili that was bubbling in the large red pot. I love chili; it's one of my favorite foods along with anything that has noodles with it.

Mom's short blond hair was pulled back in a ponytail as she dug through a kitchen drawer. She now wore a white apron over her tan khaki's as well as her red and blue flannel button up shirt. Her porcelain skin matched my own as well as her emerald eyes. The only real difference between us is that I have long straight black hair which I added violet purple streaks in whereas her hair is blond.

"Looking for something?" I asked after a minute of dead silence.

"Huh! Oh my, Dani you scared me, and yes I'm looking for those big saucer spoons for the chili" she sounded, startled at first but now much more calm. I pointed over to the rack of upside down hanging dishes; mom followed my finger and walked over to the rack, grabbing the red sumo spoon. Mom nodded thanks and pulled a pack of salted crackers out of the cabinet. Rosie and I took a seat at the glass table.

"Hey mom, where's dad at?" I asked inquisitively.

"Uh, he should be on his way home. Why?"

"No reason, it's just that he's usually home by now so I wanted to know if something happened."

"You guys are like, so boring!" Rosie moaned, extending the sound of the O.

I pushed her arm playfully and rolled my eyes with a huge grin spread across my face. The front door creaked when it opened and everyone knew dad was home. The kitchen door soon opened and we looked to the door.

"I'm home Julie. Hey Dani how was the last day of school?" he asked, a wide smile displayed on his face. My dad has really blue eyes and messy mop of black hair on his head.

His skin is darker that mom and I's but on the other hand he gets out more than I do.

"Welcome home R, how was work?" asked mom.

Rosie stared at me with a look that said: _what-the-hell_. She leaned over close to my ear.

"Your dad's name is R, what's up with that?"

"What are you talking about?" I replied, in a low tone.

"I mean does he not have an actual name?"

"I don't know I'm used to this."

"Wait do you think…?" she asked, trailing off.

"Do I think what Rosie?"

"No, I'm not gonna suggest that until I find out if it's true or not because I heard some people talking."

I looked at her in complete confusion. I have no idea what she's talking about. I brushed away my thoughts and sat back up straight and Rosie moved away from me. How come my dad is only known by R, that's so bizarre?

No pun intended. Dinner went by quickly and now it's about nine and Rosie's mom came to picked her up at seven. I was already tired but I don't want to go to sleep because I know as soon as I do I'll be sucked into a horror filled nightmare. I hate zombies, they give me the heebeegeebees and I don't know why. With a sigh I dropped my head against the pillow and as soon as my head hit the pillow I was out.


	3. Nightmares

The room was dark like smoke from a burning bonfire. The air is so heavy that every time I take a breath I start coughing. My black hair is matted like a rats nest and in my right hand is a gun. I'm pretty sure it's an Ak-47 with a black shoulder strap. I'm standing in a medium sized circle with people I don't know.

The place must be an abandoned warehouse or something because no normal building has rafters like those. They're the ones that have the metal racks. The room was so quiet, too quiet. The silence was almost poetic. That is until a loud moaning sounded outside the warehouse.

Holy shit, I forgot all about the zombies. I felt my pulse race, my palms got sweating, my breathing got exasperated as well as forced, and my body began to tremble under the pressure. The rest of the group got their guns ready while I stood there paralyzed. The heavy steel door was blown open like it was nothing. Then everyone, excluding me, began jumping on counter tops and firing off the guns at the zombie horde.

After I broke away from my fear induced paralysis I ducked under a countertop and placed my hands over my ears to block out the sounds of gun fire. Then the floor I sat on began to crack. Pieces' off the floor fell downward into black nothingness. Soon the floor was gone and I was enveloped in the darkness. No one could hear me scream and even if they could they couldn't help me.

My eyes slammed shut but as soon as they did I felt solid ground. I could hear people talking. I don't know whose voices they were but I was still under the counter. When I gained the courage I crawled out of my hiding spot and opened my eyes. I looked around a small white room with rows of medication bottles.

This place must be a clinic or something. There was a brown haired girl with her hair braided over her right shoulder, and boy who had not as dark brown hair, and a girl with curly blond locks.

Wait, the blond is my mom!

They all were armed with very big guns. Mom had her gun pointed towards the large steel door with a rectangular glass window.

"Per, let's bail" mom said, sternly, gun now raised.

"We have orders Jules and besides there's nothing out ther.." but before the guy so far only known as Per, could finish zombies came morphing in. They seemed to be led by this one that was wearing a red hoodie over a grey t-shirt. That zombie looks like… my dad. Per slammed him in the face with his gun and jumped up on top of one of the counters with his gun aimed he yelled: "Aim for their heads!" and began firing.

I coward backwards and watched from the sidelines, my gaze remained on Per. Then the zombie in the red hoodie was shot in the chest by him, probably not gonna end well for him.

. "Smile Mother…!" Per started before the zombie grabbed his ankles and pulled him off the counter.

He then began to repeatedly slam Per against the floor. As if that wasn't horrific enough the zombie then smashed his skull, took out his brain, and took a bite of it, gross and freaky.

Then mom's blood curdling scream broke what seemed to be a slow motion picture.

"Perry!"

Soon red hoodie, that's what I'm calling him for now, looked dazed like he'd just come out of a trance as he struggled to get the dude's brain in his pocket. He got up and walked closer to mom who'd just taken out two zombies. She turned around and saw him, and then she reached into her grey boots and threw a knife at his chest.

Red hoodie only pulled the knife out and kept moving towards her. Mom, who was now official freaked, backed up against the cabinets where I sat off to the left side up against the edge with my back up and against a door. Mom coward down into a sitting position and the zombie leaned down as he attempted to speak.

"Ju…lie" he said, tripping over the syllables.

"Julie" he repeated, much clearer now.

Then red hoodie realized that his zombie squad could smell mom so he rubbed his shirt and rubbed blood or something on her face. After that he sniffed her then got up, helped her up, grabbed a snow globe sitting on a counter top of the cabinets next to the one I'm sitting by, then walked out with my mom.

What's going on here!?

- I could feel myself screaming but I couldn't stop it. It felt like an instinct that I couldn't stop. All the fear had been building up and it had to go somewhere. My blanket danced around the bed as a cause of my hands pounding into the mattress and my moving feet. I was no longer lying down, my back was up against the padded headboard and my head was turned to the right as I screamed into it.

My eyes were trapped shut and I couldn't open them. That's when I felt mom's touch on my arms. Her voice broke through the screaming.

"Danielle, honey wake up it's alright" mom said calmly.

I forced myself to stop screaming, stop moving, and I willed my eyes open to which my body gladly applied too.

I looked over at mom who had her blond hair up in a messy bun. Her light blue eyes were clouded with worry. She wore a grey tank top with spaghetti straps, and blue stretchy short shorts. Mom smiled when she saw me.

"Hey Dani, what's wrong?" she asked sweetly.

"I uh…had a nightmare."

"What was it about?"

"It wasn't all that important. Mom, quick question, did you know anyone named Perry?" I asked, raising an eyebrow inquisitively.

Mom's face went deathly pale and her eyes sharpened.

"No I do not, now go back to bed Danielle" she said, obviously angry now. She then got up and walked out of my bedroom, not forgetting to shut it behind her.

"Liar" I said lying back on my bed, "the only question now is who is Perry?"


	4. Rosie's Discovery

**Here's chapter 4 and I have decided to do something more organized with my chapter posts. I am going to post a chapter every Monday. They will be up at about 12 so that its less of a struggle to know when the chapters come out so you get one chapter a week! So this is the first chapter of this new posting.**

Rosie called me today and told me to meet her at the public library. She sounded a bit shaken up over the phone so she must have found whatever it was that she was suspecting. I walked up the concrete staircase and through the class doors. As soon as I stepped inside I saw her pacing back and forth while tapping her arms against her thighs. Her golden blond hair was pulled back in a ponytail, and I only knew it was Rosie because of her dyed blue tips.

Rosie stopped moving as soon as she saw me. I raised an eyebrow that said: _what did you find_. She walked over to the farthest library computer from the librarians and sat down. I looked at the screen and my mouth must've dropped to the floor with what she'd found. It was an article about a zombie apocalypse that happened about thirty years prior; in my shock Rosie decided to read the article aloud.

"It's been thirty years since the wall has come down. Zombies are no longer zombies and the world is finally gotten back to normal but yet the question still dawns on everyone's mind from time to time. Will there ever be another outbreak?" she slowed, then started again, "Many we're lost but thanks to Grigio's daughter on that faithful day the world changed. We have a list of a lot of the people who died."

"Rosie, I had a dream. Well kinda it was a dream but then it turned into a flash from the past and a guy my mom knew died. His name was Perry."

"Want me to see if he's on the list?"

I nodded as she started scowling down the list looking for the P's.

We soon found them but there are a lot of people with the name Perry. I ordered Rosie to print all the people with that name so I can find out when I get the chance. As soon as the paper printed I folded the paper and put it in the back pocket of my grey skinny jeans. Rosie walked with me outside. The warm summer breeze blew by us which allowed her black and pink polka dotted dress to flutter in the wind.

"What does this all mean?"

"Well it means that mom's hiding something from me and I intend to find out."

"Dani," Rosie said, stopping me as she looked at me, "what if the answer is worse than not knowing."

"I'm scared of that too but I don't want to grow up and regret not finding out. I'll snoop around my house and look for some clues to figure out that Perry guys last name" I said, with that I walked off down the sidewalk and off towards my house.

As soon as I stepped inside the brown carpeted foyer I knew what I needed to do.

"Hello is anyone here?" I yelled loudly; after a few minutes of silence I knew the coast was clear. I first rummaged through the foyer and then the kitchen but when I came up with nothing I got an idea.

Mom and dad's bedroom!

I bolted from the kitchen and soon find myself stomping up the staircase.

I now stood at the top of the staircase and took a left and walked straight into their tan painted room. In the middle of the wall to my left was a large queen sized mattress with black bedspread with white spirals in the embroidery. I walked to my right and began looking through dresser drawers. I found a box of condoms which was so gross. I swear, I thought I was gonna throw up.

Unfortunately the only thing I got was a horribly scarring memory but nothing to help me figure out Perry's last name. I thought back to the dream. That guy he had a gold watch and Red Hoodie took it. I need to find that watch. Where would mom hide something important to her?

I looked around the room and saw a small cherry wood in table with a glass surface. Inside the hidden compartment!

I ran over to the table and pulled open the little drawer and sure enough sat the gold watch. Then I heard the front door open and my heart pounded like a drum. I quickly shut the hidden compartment, ran out of mom and dad room, and got into my bedroom.

I put the watch and the names list into my backpack from school then shoved the purple knapsack back under my bed.

"Danielle where are you sweetie?" mom called from downstairs.

I took a deep breath and yelled back, "in my room mom!"

The rest of the day dragged on. I didn't say much at dinner but mom and dad didn't seem to notice at all which is good.

I waited until twelve at night to check to see if my parent were asleep which they we're thank God. Then I went back to my room and pulled out my cellphone and called Rosie. She answered right away.

"Did you find out anything!?"

"Kind of, I remembered a gold watch in my dream and it belonged to him, I found it and I'm about to see if his name is engraved in the back" I explained, pulling my school bag out from under my bed.

I pulled out the watch and name list. I flipped over the watch and found the engraving. I could read Perry clearly but the last name is starting to get rust on it.

"Danielle!" Rosie hollered at me through the phone.

"I'm trying to make out the last name, K…k uh…e, I, no l, v, l wait no I, n" I struggled through it until I got it, "Kelvin, Perry Kelvin!"

Immediately I unfolded the sheet of paper and went down the list and as I expected there was his name.

"Rosie, his names on this list; can you look him up on your laptop?"

"Why do I have to look him up?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe it's because my parents monitor what I do on the computer."

"Fine, Fine I'll Google him" she replied clearly annoyed.

Then the sound of typing keys rang through the phone receiver. The typing was quickly followed by a loud ding. Rosie had an old desktop that makes sounds when she looks stuff up. Then I heard the sound of her mouse being clicked. The computer dinged once again.

"Ok so Perry Kelvin was alive until your grandpa sent him, your mom, a girl, and some other people on a trip to receive medicine for the city which was apparently behind the wall and that's how they kept the zombies out. He was later found eaten at that same medical center with a busted head. The only thing missing from his body, well other than his brain, was the gold watch which you have with you. Perry was also in a… oh my…" she trailed off, no sound escaping her lips.

"What is it Rosie?" I asked, curiosity nagging me to the core.

"Perry used to be your mom's boyfriend!"

"Wait what!? You're kidding right?" I asked hopefully.

"Nope, I'm sorry Dani."

"My mom was dating him when he was eaten, that explains a lot. Now all I have to is figure out why she has his watch and who Red Hoodie is."

"Red Hoodie…?"

"The zombie that ate Perry and I'm hoping my speculation is wrong."


	5. Stay Out of the Attic

**I am close to finishing this story because it isn't going to be very long so I'm going to have the last chapter split in to parts' of you have more chapter installment but the good new is that I'm leaving an opening for if I ever decide to make a sequel I'll have the ability to do so. Also some people who get queasy easily tread carefully, just looking out for you! Oh yeah and if anyone after I've posted the last two chapters has any ideas for a sequel send me a message and I may just make one, not promises though.**

I bolted up in my bed, eyes wide open, and covered in cold sweat. I had another nightmare of course but I don't remember what it was even about. Only a faint beam of white light shot through the crack of my black curtains. Yawning I checked my phone to find that it was before five in the morning. I can't go back to sleep so instead I got up and watched TV. Today mom and dad are going to an important business dinner with clients who are interested in a house mom has got for sale.

Mom, for some odd reason, enjoys being a realtor. I don't know how long I watched Animal Planet but when I finally broke my gaze away from the Television screen the sun was all the way up making it approximately twelve. There was a quick knock at my door which made me jump.

"Come in!" I hollered as my bedroom door was opened slowly. I looked over to the door to see my mom with her blond hair back in a bun.

She wore a white collared button up blouse and a skin tight black khaki like fabric skirt. Her blue eyes sparkled from the suns reflection off my body sized mirror that sat a few inches away from the window. Mom's lips were glossed in sparkly pink and her eyes were shaded with dark grey eye shadow.

"Ok Danielle, your father and I are going to be gone almost all day today so I'm going to go over the rules."

"It's Dani mom, and besides I already know the rules."

"You can have Rosie over but that's all. No parties are to be taken place. Don't open the door for strangers. Most importantly; stay out of the attic" she said, deathly serious.

"Mom what is in the attic a dead body?" I asked jokingly.

Mom however, didn't look amused. Her eyes were almost catlike and her mouth was twitching. I must've struck a nerve.

"That's quite enough Danielle, don't you dare go into the attic. You know it's off limits."

I raised my hands in the air like I was surrendering. I laughed and rolled my eyes but mom still wasn't happy. I got up off my bed and sat up on my butt.

"I won't go in the attic, I never do" I lied to her. Well about how I won't go in the attic; I've never been in there before but obviously mom was trying to hide something from me.

"Ok honey, come on R, we don't want to be late" mom called as she fled my room and floated down the staircase.

Dad walked out of his bedroom in what everyone would picture as a black suit with a white collared shirt that has a red tie down going under the jacket. He peaked into my room, grinned at me, and I waved hello. Dad waved back at me as well and followed mom downstairs. Soon I heard the front door shut and the sound of the car engine roar to life.

I bolted off my bed and darted down the staircase. I peeked out the window in the foyer to make sure they were really gone. As soon as I was sure I pulled out my phone and called Rosie she answered right away.

"What's up my sister!?" she asked and partly exclaimed.

"Rosie, my parents are gone so come over and we can snoop around my house of more clues."

I couldn't hear any sounds from the other line so I called for her. I pulled my phone away from my ear. The stupid bitch hung up on me. I outta kick her… before I could finish my thoughts the doorbell rang. I walked over and peaked through the peephole.

I quickly pulled back and open the door to find Rosie standing at the door bent over gasping for breath. Her blond hair with blue tips cascaded down with elegant curls. The curls ended at her shoulder blade and she grinned at me when she realized that I'd opened the door. I ushered her in and hastily shut and locked the door. Rosie wore knee high black leather boots with grey skinny jeans.

She also wore a ruffled multi-layered red shirt with see through lace flower patterns over the layers,

"Dani, where do we even start looking?"

"My attic, mom and dad are, like, super strict when it comes to that room. They have something in there that they don't want me to find."

"How are we supposed to get in, doesn't your mom keeps the door locked?"

I gave her a sneaky grin. I know what I'm going to have to do. I have a bobby pin my room and I can use it to shimmy the lock. Rosie must have seen the plan through my eyes because she reached into her hair and pulled out her bobby pin that kept her bangs out of her face. She handed it to me and we ran up the stairs. I got on my knees by the door and stuck the pin in the lock.

I began twisting the pin to the left and right, up and down and every angle until I heard the door click. I stood up and twisted the door handle and pushed the door open. It creaked all the way back to the other wall inside. My heart is hammering in my chest and I feel scared. There's a hallway going up with the brown wooden staircase.

It's almost like a scene in a horror movie. Like a ghost pushes the poor defenseless girl down the stairs to her death. The room had a musty smell. I glanced over at Rosie who looked exactly how I felt. I took a deep breath and began gliding up, step by step.

When I reached the actual attic area it was full of boxes stacked on top of each other. I glanced around the small square looking for something that seemed to be out of the ordinary. Rosie soon stepped by my side and looked around as well.

"Dani, what the hell are we supposed to be looking for?"

"I don't know something out of the ordinary."

I can practically feel Rosie rolling her eyes. She took a few steps forward when her foot broke through a place in the floor. Wait that didn't break in descended downwards. That's definitely out of the ordinary. Rosie was now collapsed face down on the floor.

She's managed to pull her foot from the hidden compartment in the floor. I walked over and got on my knees as I put my hands inside the hole. I felt a cardboard box so I pulled it out. I found a box cutter in the middle of the room and cut the tape. Rosie sat up on her knees and looked over the box as I flipped the sides open.

Shit, now I get what Rosie meant by 'what if the answer is worse than not knowing' I think as I stare the truth face to face. In the box is the hoodie. That horrible red hoodie from my nightmares, my dad was a z…zombie and he ate Perry and my mom married him. What the hell does that make me? OH MY GOD! My head is spinning and I don't know what I'm supposed to be feeling.

My heart is thundering in my chest and I want to curl into a ball and die. Finally I remember what my dream was. Mom was standing in a pool thing with Red Hood…I mean dad and he'd gotten shot. Then mom yelled: "He's bleeding dad, Corpses don't bleed!"

Wait a minute.

"Rosie…" I started, completely puzzled by my revelation.

"Yeah Dani, what's wrong?"

"I can't remember a single time in my life when I ever shed blood."

"Wait so what you're saying is…" I bolted down the stairs before she could finish. I ran into the kitchen and grabbed a knife.

I started cutting my skin over and over but no blood escaped. Nothing came out. Rosie was soon inside the kitchen staring at me in horror at the cuts on my wrists.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" she screamed horrified. I turned my wrists toward her to show the truth.

Her hands shook with confusion and disbelief. I only have on last test. I grabbed the knife and jammed it in my stomach and ripped it back out. I felt no pain and no blood spilled. Rosie screamed in panic. It was almost like it never happened other than the marks left behind.

I was shaking to now as I dropped the knife. It clattered on the hard linoleum floor as I held my arms close to my face, my mouth was dropped open in shock, and my mind rattled with fear. What the hell am I!?


	6. Why last Chapters haven't been posted

**I am sorry I haven't posted the last two chapters but I am going through some personal issues right now but I haven't forgotten about the last chapters so as soon as I am comfortable enough I will continue it. I have no idea when that might be but I love hearing reviews**


End file.
